Secrets, Love and Greasers
by raspberry.champagne
Summary: a beautifully curious girl trying to start her life over, who is exposed to the very best and the very worst of the greasers.
1. Pliés, Princesses and Pronunciation

"Hello…?" I answered

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? You think you can up and run from me you little bit-" I hung up.

* * *

I've lived in Oklahoma City for a week now; the calls have just started. But I can't explain that now. But I can explain why I'm here.

I'm 18, 19 at the end of next week, and I lived in Hartford Connecticut my whole life and when I saw the chance to get away I grabbed it. I lived with my dad in Connecticut since I was a baby. I've never known what happened to my mom, all I know is she was never around. My dad's not a good guy; as soon as I was old enough to talk I was old enough to be beaten. I don't like talking about him. But needless to say that the reason I moved here was to get as far away from him as I could.

I got a job when I was 15, bussing tables in a diner. I worked up to being a waitress and since then every dime I was given went into a stash that I saved and used to come here. I know it seems like a random place to choose especially as I lived so close to New York but I have a friend who lives here, Dawn. I also got a scholarship at a university here for dance. So it seemed like the perfect getaway.

I moved down and I live with Dawn and her mum, I started working in a local bar, it was supposed to be as a cleaner but I've already convinced the manager to move me up, I start tonight as a barmaid. But before I get to try that out for the first time, I get to endure my first day as 'the transfer'.

* * *

I spent all day dancing my ass off to prove to the teacher, Mrs Dufont, and everyone else on the course that I am worthy of their presence! I got the general impression that the people on my course think they are a little more high class than they really are! But it entertained me.

At lunch I found Dawn, she's in for art and literature, the girl is so freaking talented it's crazy. She told me everything I need to know to 'survive' apparently. There are two groups, the greasers and the socs; it became apparent then that I was in a class full of socs which was bad for me. Dawn was friends with a 'greaser' his name was… Ponyboy. That for start had me smiling. And it just so happens that we bumped into him.

"Hey D!" I heard someone yell, we turned around and I spotted a scrawny funny haired boy pushing towards us.

"Hey! How's it going?" Dawn replied

"Not bad just wanted to let you know about a little shindig tonight, all the guys going down to the rooster, bout 8?"

"Yeah I'll be there. Oh… Pony this is Nessa." She motioned at me.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said quietly

"D says a lot about you, good to meet you." He said shaking my hand.

"Anyway I gotta run see you guys tonight…" Dawn nodded, and then he looked at her and added…

"Bring her!" pointing to me, and then he chuckled to him self as he hustled off. Dawn looked at me,

"Up for it?" she asked.

"I can't I have to work….." And that would have been a fine excuse to get me out of it, except for one thing... the red rooster is the bar that I work in.

* * *

I start work at 6 and wouldn't get off till about 2, I had been there for an hour an a half and I was starting to get dreadfully bored. I realised that as a bar maid there wasn't a lot too do unless people were actually in the place! I'd polished every pump, wiped every fridge door, cleaned every glass and had come to the conclusion that I just needed something to waste time.

Just then as the door opened I dropped the glass I was drying, I immediately began to pick the pieces up. I noticed a head peer over the bar,

"While you're down there babe?" the voice grumbled.

I looked up, this guy was rough, tall and dirty blonde. He had on a white shirt and a leather jacket, its needless to say I was less than impressed with his comment,

"Can I help you?"

"I dunno, is that a yes?" he replied with his eyebrows raised

"Excuse you?"

"Just joking babe, ill have a cold beer." I got the drink and took the money, this guy was awkward, he was lurched over the bar and being very cocky, something I wasn't used too. I gave him his change and quickly went back to dusting or polishing or anything that got me away.

Another 20 minutes went by and I returned to the till, as Mr. confident put his empty bottle down in front of me.

"Another?" I asked confidently trying to make him think he didn't intimidate me.

"Please." He replied "So you're new? I haven't seen you before."

"It's my first shift behind the bar." I said as I got the fresh bottle.

"How you likin it?"

"It's not bad, so far I haven't done much, except clean."

"You'll get used to it! My lot will be down tonight, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself, and we're a great bunch."

"I'm not going to have problems with you am I?" I said jokingly.

"Not me no, im the ring leader. Im the go-to-guy. You need something princess and ill get it for ya, if you get any problems you can come to me… im Dally. Well Dallas really, Dallas Winston, you mighta heard of me?"

"Doesn't ring a bell. Nice to meet you though Dallas Im Nessa."

"Pleasure." He replied raising his eyebrows again. With that I heard cars pulling up outside, then a crowd of five maybe six guys came in, and they all headed straight for Dallas.

There was the usual yelling, jeering, messing about then they straightened out to sort drinks, and a tall handsome one from the middle offered up a round. The rest of the guys took off to the pool table, and as he turned and looked at me, he paused. I looked at him; he was rugged and well built. He was wearing a black t shirt and ripped jeans; I couldn't help but think he was gorgeous. He had dark hair and eye's that stunned me, He opened his mouth to speak but still didn't say anything so I felt the need to break the ice.

"Can I get you something?"

"Erm yeah. I'll have erm, five beers and a ….whiskey sour please?" He said smiling.

"Coming up." I smiled back. I started getting the beers from the fridge,

"I haven't met you before have I?" He questioned.

"No im brand new."

"Lived round here long?"

"About a week." I said calmly.

"Where you from? East coast I recon."

"Oh yeah, what makes you say that?" I joked.

"You talk properly, none of this slang we all use."

"Guess it gave me away…Im from Connecticut." I said as I started on the whiskey. I put them all up on the bar, "Is that everything?"

He looked and nodded

"Yeah thanks, you stick them on a tab for us?"

"Sure. Can I have your name?"

"Darry… Curtis." I'd never heard it before; he was totally new to me.

"Sure, that's all done for you." I said as I scribbled the order and his name down.

"Do I get yours?"

"Get my what?" I said confusedly.

"Your name?" He laughed.

"Oh! its erm Nessa"

"It's beautiful. It suits you." He said, he took the drinks and walked off, over to the rest.

I spent the next twenty minutes exchanging 'accidental' glances with Darry. I couldn't help it really, it just happened, I was catching his eye…accidentally.?! One problem was Dallas. He kept trying to catch my eye too and in honesty? I didn't want him too, he looked as if he was getting up and just then as I turned to go out back and hide Dawn came through the front door with Ponyboy.

Dawn's had a crush on Ponyboy since they started talking properly, about two three weeks ago, she told me about it, she hasn't made a move because she never does, she waits until they do, which is a fool proof plan I suppose. Dawn turned 18 three weeks ago, and to my knowledge Ponyboy was just eighteen too. Dawn came up to the bar and Ponyboy headed over to the group distracting Dallas and co-incidentally saving me, and suddenly it all made sense, they were the greasers! I should have known from Dallas really. But I guess it didn't click.

I explained to Dawn what had happened with Dallas and what would now be called the 'Princess Incident' She seemed quite amused by it,

"He's harmless really!" I didn't say a word about Darry though. I don't know why, I just didn't. I felt too unsure and anxious about it.

So I left it out of the conversation which quickly turned to all the flirty things Ponyboy may or may not have implied on the way over. He'd walked to meet her and bring her down, which is nice enough in its self but now we needed to decode everything he has said.

Rounds of drinks passed by, two or three hours and they started a pool tournament, losers brought the next round, and winners picked the song on the jukebox. As it got towards one am, gradually they started to leave. Eventually it whittled down to three, Ponyboy, Darry and Dawn. They had finished there drinks and as the last of the other customers left Dawn came up to the bar,

"Well, he's offered to walk me home! So im off, you've got like 20 minutes left?"

"Oooh…" I said smirking "Yeah not long, I have to clean down, bottle up and that's it."

"Okay I'll see you back at mine yeah?"

"Yeah see you later on" I replied. Then she grinned ear to ear and returned to Ponyboy before they left,

"Bye Ness!" Ponyboy yelled as they went out the door.

It was just me and Darry now, he started picking up empty bottles they had stashed up around the pool table.

"You don't have to do that." I called, and he strolled over to the bar putting them on top.

"I don't mind. It's no bother."

"Thank you."

"Thanks."

"Excuse me?" I said confused.

"Just say thanks, not thank you. And it's 'What!' not excuse me. Just so you know."

"Are you mocking me?" I joked

"On a very subtle level, maybe... Is that allowed?" He said as he tried not to grin. I shrugged and smiled. He finished collecting the last of the bottles…

"You lock up on your own?" He asked

"Yes, I have my own keys, It very responsible."

"So you finish at two, then you gotta lock up and walk home?"

"Its okay, im street smart."

"I don't know about that!" he said as he started to turn stools over and put them on the bar but left two at the end.

"You really don't have to stay and help…" I said.

"Well I have to admit, I was hoping that if I stayed and helped, you might have a drink with me, maybe a game of pool? Then I'll walk you back, can't have you wondering round in the dark"

I froze and didn't know what to say, should I? It had to be said, i did want too but all my better instincts told me not too....

"You can pick what's on the jukebox?" he added and I laughed.

I hesitated… then I took two bottles from the fridge, walked round the bad and handed him one…

"Okay but… I get to break."


	2. My last dance?

Last night when I agreed to have a drink and a game of pool with Darry Curtis, I should have considered these three things…..

1. I'm a light weight.

2. I'm awful at pool.

3. I had a dance practice at 8am the next day.

And because I failed to take that in I was now these three things…..

1. Hung over.

2. Embarrassed.

3. REALLY LATE!

When I arrived 45 minutes late at the hall I somehow convinced Mrs Dufont to let me work alone in one of the private studios; mostly I wanted to avoid conversation and noise for fear that my head would explode. I practiced for four hours a Latin routine I had to learn. It was tough; I would have preferred something classical like a ballet piece. Instead here I was with bed hair, wearing leggings and a vest and sweating any remaining makeup off. I felt so disgusting.

I finished my six hours of practice and just wanted to collapse in a heap. I walked home and my feet hurt so much. I got in and went straight upstairs to shower, I showered and then put on some jeans and t-shirt, as a dancer my figure is forgiving and I can wear whatever I want really. I was fixing my hair in the bathroom when Dawn appeared,

"How come you were so late last night? It was gone four when you came in?" she queried.

"I erm had to stay and sort the erm cellar out because I bust a barrel in there, it was mess." I lied through my teeth. WHY COULDN'T I TELL HER!? I'm such a retard sometimes.

"Unlucky. Eating out tonight?" She asked as I passed her at the door way and laid down on my bed, I turned and put my feet on the head board.

"No I am going to spend all evening draining the blood from my feet" I said with a fake smile.

"Going out?!"

"Nope, just laying up here, probably read or something? I got work later…."

"Just staying up here?

"Yeah just laying up here… Are you okay?"

"Fine, yeah I'm fine. Just wondered."

I laid there thinking about what had happened the night before. Me and Darry hadn't really discussed much. We Joked and laughed, Talked about silly things, things we liked or didn't, small talk, flirty talk. We played pool, we had drinking contests we we're just being exciting, not serious. He fascinated me, but I was still confused. We didn't kiss; but I don't know if I'm supposed to act on this, or if I should leave him too it. Eventually my mind got the best of me and I fell asleep there, I woke up three hours later with neck ache.

I crawled off the bed and dragged my self downstairs, as I got half way down I noticed a strange pairs of shoes under the table, it was someone sitting there only I didn't recognise who it was, so I slowed down and walked really quietly, as I finally got within viewing distance I stopped. Only to find it was Ponyboy sitting at the table….. KISSING Dawn, I was so shocked,

"What the fu…"And with my outburst Dawn threw herself away from him and off her chair.

"Ness!" Ponyboy exclaimed. Ness-A, Ness-A, damn it. He looked at me and then got up to help Dawn; Dawn reluctantly accepted his hand and got up. I was in awe….

"Erm I, was just, erm…….?" I searched my brain "Leaving." I panicked, then without looking at them I rushed the last few stairs, reached for my handbag and jumper and swiftly made my exit.

Jesus? What was that? I've never seen her so secretive? I mean she has always been honest about things with me! But who was I to talk right now… I have a secret, one I'm not proud of. And no it's not one I want to talk about. I had an hour before I had to be at work, but I wasn't dressed for it, so I circled the block and gave Ponyboy enough time to leave, then I snuck back in to change. I put a nicer pair of jeans on and black strapless top, and I put my hair up too. I made sure my makeup was nice and then I left. I put my long gray cardigan on while I was walking, it was much colder out than I expected.

* * *

When I got to work I repeated the same routine I did everyday, bottle up anything sold during the day, polish everything polish-able and stack everything stack-able. Then I started getting bored, so I decided I could practice a little of my dance, I went into the side room where there's wooden floor as luck would have it I had put heels on so I started to practice. I danced for nearly two hours, no music just my thoughts. I heard the door upstairs open into the bar and in honesty I was thankful for the chance to take a break, I appeared from the side room, it was Mike.

Mike owned the Red Rooster, he was a great guy, and he taught me the ropes and was giving me great work. I got to have as many shifts as I want, the hours were flexible and he'd given me a lot of power too, I was managing the place with him and I loved it. I got to know mike while I was still living in Hartford before I came down, he liked me because I was a lot like his sister. He was 23 and got the bar off his dad, his sister moved to California about a year ago with there dad. He stayed to be near his son, he has a two year old boy he got from a one night stand, Dane, and he's adorable. It just so happens he had him with him at the time,

"Hey Nessi." He said as he strolled over, that's my nickname,

"Hey, Hi little man!" I said as I went over, he sat Dane on the bar and I picked him up, "How's it going? Huh? Are you having a good day?"

"You're cute with him." He said as tried to bring Danes buggy down.

"Thank you. You have an easy morning?" I asked as I bounced Dane up and down.

"Yeah piece of cake. I have a really huge favour to ask you though?"

"What's that?"

"Well I've been thinking about how much you around here and I know your young, just 19..."

"Tut tut not till next week!" I interrupted.

"Anyways, you can pick your hours, as long as you're good to me and little Dane there, and it would only involve helping out with orders, just keeping an eye on me really, but yeah, help me manage the place?"

"You mean it?!"

"Course I do, ill pay you better too."

"That's brilliant! I'd love to, thank you." I smiled and kissed him on the check as he took little Dane from me.

"You're a good kid, Stick by me ill do you good."

"Thanks."

"Anyway im out, see you later, you can close up early if we're dead."

"Thanks have a good night." And he left dragging the buggy behind him. I danced for the rest of the night, and not a single person came in. It was heaven.

* * *

I finished up a boring night around half twelve and was just locking the front door…

"Hey princess." I jumped out of my skin. It was Dallas.

"Jesus, what are doing? Waiting around in the dark out here."

"Didn't mean to startle you."

"What did you think you would do?" I said angry and panicked.

"Calm down princess."

"Stop calling me that." With that he grabbed my arm.

"Drop the attitude."

"Let go of me or ill scream." I said struggling back

"Why are you being like this?" He said

"LET GO!" I tried to throw him off and he grabbed my neck with his other hand.

"Im just making an effort. I came to see you." He started squeezing my arm so hard.

"GET OFF! YOU'RE HURTING ME." I screamed.

As I screamed he pushed me away, I tripped and I felt my ankle crack, then I hit the ground.

* * *

When I woke up I could see Dallas sitting on the other side of the street. He stood up and walked towards me when he noticed me start to stir, he pulled me up. My ankle hurt so much. I couldn't walk on it. I pushed my heels off and I hobbled the whole way home. I didn't talk to Dallas, I just walked. He walked the whole way behind me. And I was terrified for every second...up until I locked the front door behind me.


	3. The myth of Nessie

As my alarm went off, I jumped from out of bed only to realise how badly damaged my ankle was, I fell but caught myself on the wardrobe. I dragged myself up and carefully limped down the stairs; Dawn looked up at my ankle, It was so swollen, purple and black and i knew it wasnt good...

"Christ alive! What is that? What happened?"

"Dallas Winston happened." I said in pain, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"What did he do?" She got up and came over too me,

"We had an argument, he grabbed me, I struggled, he pushed me, I fell. And now my ankle is killing me. How am I going to dance like this?" I said wanting to cry.

"Get your bag, im taking you to the hospital. You need that x-rayed. it's bigger than your knee!" She gathered her things, passed me my bag and a jumper and we took the car to the hospital.

* * *

It was fractured, my dancing was screwed. How was I supposed to perform? I sat with Dawn in the cafeteria, we were silent for a few minutes and then I just blurted it out.

"I am fucked…." Dawn looked at me…. "And you know I never say that word." She was shocked to hear me say that. And I kind of regretted saying it too, but i was just being honest.

"I can't believe it took this place four hours to tell us that its fractured, does the cast hurt?"

"No, but my ego does…" I replied trying to force a smile. She laughed.

"Come on, hobbles, we gotta get you home and ready for work, guess ill drive you to work too!" So we got up and Dawn me and my crutches headed back to the car.

We drove for a few minutes in silence, again…

"So are you gonna tell me what you were doing with Ponyboy the other night?"

"I thought you might mention that…"

"How come you haven't said anything to me?"

"Well it's just weird, we're not official yet or anything, we're just getting to grips with things."

"Well im happy for you, but erm a little warning would be nice next time so I can avoid the tonsil tennis match! That would be great!

"Shut up." She chuckled "So what are you gonna do about the whole Dally thing?"

"What?" I panicked

"About Dally, Dallas. You know? That guy that bust your ankle that time?" I was relieved I miss heard and thought she said Darry, not that i was looking forward to talking about Dallas anyway.

"Well, I guess ill bar him, and erm, get someone to walk home with." I hoped it would.

"Well.... I've never thought he was as bad as he seemed, but I guess I was wrong." I thought for a moment...

"I Guess so."

* * *

When we got home Dawn helped me upstairs and I got changed, I couldn't get my jeans on over the cast! So I wore a dress and leggings instead, I pinned my hair up and checked my face. Then Dawn took me to work.

I started off as normal and at around seven Mike appeared,

"Nessi babe I need a huge favour!" he stopped "Whoa… what's with the cast?" His face looked bewildered.

"Oh I fell…" He didn't look convinced. "I was dancing, ballet. I did a leap and I landed wrong, fractured it." He looked satisfied with that…

"Jesz im sorry babe, anyway, im sorry im in a rush. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind having Dane here for an hour. I have to go out and I can't get a sitter and its just such bad timing with the…"

"MIKE its fine, leave him here, if it's like last night I won't see a customer all night." I interrupted him.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Here's the key for upstairs and the monitor, he's down for a nap, and he may not even wake!"

"Okay now get out of here…"

"Thanks angel" he said and kissed me on the forehead. Then he grabbed his car keys and dashed for the door.

I was secretly hoping Dane would wake up, I had nothing to do, I couldn't clean anything as I'd cleaned everything already and I couldn't dance. And then my heart jumped as the door opened and what appeared to be every greaser in town poured in…. Okay Dane could stay asleep. And then I realised Dallas was there….. They all came up and sat at the bar, I went straight to Ponyboy as awkward as it was, I wanted to avoid Dallas.

"What can I get you?"

"Hi Ness, beers all round please."

I looked along the line hoping Darry would be there... he wasn't; I was disappointed and a little relieved at the same time, and I couldn't explain it. I turned to the fridges and started getting bottles,

"Six beers, coming up." I got all the bottles out and started up-capping them, passing them out as I did,

"Hey...." Hey motioned me closer, "I'm kinda sorry about the other night, it was weird." he handed me the money, I smiled,

"It's no big deal, don't worry. Just be good to her, she's a great girl."

"Of course, just erm do me a favour and erm don't mention it too anyone." He said timidly.

"No problem." I handed him the change.

Dallas was tapping incessantly on the bar, most of the lads turned to conversation and he just kept staring at me, I felt so small right then, like I was trapped. I tried to walk past him but he jumped at the chance.

"We have to talk." He muttered

"I have nothing to say to you." I replied quietly and sharply.

"Look…" He said in a sterner tone.

"No you look, you put me in a cast? What is wrong with you? You don't know me, you've never even met me! yet in the middle of the god damn night you grab me and throw me about? Who does that?!" I couldn't help but get angrier as I said it, I starting shaking and I could feel my self getting more and more worked up.

"KEEP your voice down. You don't understand."

"Understand this; if you touch me again I will go to the police. And I will have you put away…..now…. get out. You're barred." I felt myself close to tears as I shook, standing there in front of him. And im pretty sure that if there hadn't of been a bar between I would have lost it. And then he slammed his fist on the bar and my heart stopped. He stormed out, everybody looked and I felt the tears start to trickle down my cheek. I quickly turned and walked out of the bar into the back room, I shut the door behind me and just cried for a minute, I was just in shock and I was so overwhelmed about what had happened. Why me? Why him? I was right he didn't know me, or anything about me. I was a stranger and he was victimising me.

Just then The monitor started crackling and I heard Dane starting to move around, I Took the key out of my pocket and went upstairs. I'd never been upstairs before so it took me a minute or two to navigate around, but i eventually found Dane sitting up in his bed.

"Hey handsome!" I said quietly

"Daddy?"

"No baby it's just me, Nessie."

"Hiya" He said cheerfully perking up right away, I went over and picked him up.

"You hungry little man?" I asked and he nodded exaggeratedly.

"Come on, let's get you some chocolate. Scratch that you can have chips, I need the chocolate." I wiped my eyes and then carefully carried him back downstairs with me, dropping the latch behind me.

I went into the bar and pulled a high seat out from behind the cabinet. I grabbed a bag chips from under the counter,

"Lets get you in the chair huh little man?" I muttered in a baby voice.

"MINE!" he yelled playfully reaching for the chips.

"Hang on a minute Mr." I joked as I strapped him into the high seat.

I opened the bag and poured the chips onto the table of the high seat, I ruffled his hair,

"There you go gorgeous, eat your heart out!" he smiled and started grabbing at the chips, "What do you say?"

"Ta Nessi." He smiled and laughed.

"Nessie? That's a cute name." I was startled and turned round quickly…. It was Darry. I was so relieved to see him, I smiled.

"Hi…" I muttered softly.

"Hey beautiful." He stared at me straight in the eyes, and I just melted, I walked over and learned against the bar,

"Whiskey sour?"

"Please, and something for yourself."

"thank you, can you tell I had a rough day!" I said jokingly smiling,

"Did I notice a bit of a hobble?"

"Yes, but its nothing major. Hurt my ankle. Im fine thank you though."

"That'll be hell on your dancing." He said and I was shocked because I didn't tell him that I danced.

"How do you know I dance?" I asked curiously as I gave him his drink.

"I saw you." I stopped in the midst of pouring mine…

"You saw me? Saw me where?"

"Here, yesterday. I came by, you know just to see if, erm, anyone was around and I saw you saw dancing in the side room."

"Oh, I never heard you…or saw you. That's embarrassing." I replied

"You really love it don't you?"

"Dancing? Yeah, what gave me away?" I took a sip of my drink then went over to Dane who was being very quiet and emptied a few more chips onto his table.

"Not a lot its just you had this look on your face, yesterday I mean. You looked like you were in a whole other world and nothing mattered. You looked amazing though…. Dancing."

"Thank you, although I won't be doing much of it with this ankle now."

"DARRY!" I heard a lad yell from across the bar, he looked over.

"Sorry, That's Sodapop." He said.

"Sodapop?" I asked as I laughed unintentionally

"Yeah, he's my brother, younger. So's the scrawny one, with the dark hair" He said pointing to Ponyboy,

"What Ponyboy?"

"Yeah, you met him?"

"Yes he's friends with my friend Dawn."

"Little D?"

"Yes, I guess that's what you guys call her" I said laughing to my self.

"Small world huh?"

"Definitely." I said. The guys started calling him and they were all starting to leave "Guess I better join them, don't wanna seem rude do I."

"Of course not, I think I've got my hands full here now anyhow. Someone has to go back to bed!" I said "Don't ya little man! Huh?" I picked Dane up from his high seat.

"You finishing late tonight?" He said as he stood up,

"Yes, probably around one."

"I'll see you then." He replied as he pushed the stool he'd been sitting on towards the bar,

"You will?" I Questioned.

"Yeah, can't have a pretty thing like you hobbling round in the dark now can we." He finished his drink and put the empty glass down. "I'd like to walk you home, if that's alright with you."

"I'd like that." He smiled at me, and I loved it.

I spent the next half hour playing games with Dane; it was so nice to spend time, where I didn't have to make any effort. I was just being childish and I really enjoyed myself. I eventually had to give that up when Mike came back, He thanked me and took Dane up too bed.

* * *

A Little while later my phone started to ring again…..

"Hello?"  
"VANESSA don't you dare-" And I hung up. I guess I still wasn't ready to face my secret…..


End file.
